Embrace the Death Game
by RevenantOmega
Summary: Marcus Hale born and raised in London, and a lover of VirtualReality. One of the few people in England asked to join the beta. He proved his worth on the Battlefield, but when he receives an item that hints at the future of Sword Art Online, he can only wonder. Why was he chosen? Why was he told to Embrace the Death game? Him and his party need to find out why.
1. Deaths Hands

It was winter; cold and lonely. Soft snow dotted the open air and the trees were covered with a light coat of frost. Spring was close, but for now Marcus was used to the cold feeling the NerveGear implanted; he might have even preferred it to the warmth of his bedroom.

The glistening snow fell through the open starry sky, the silent battlefield danced with black silhouettes.

It's just shadows…

His heart was steady, undead, and cold; his breath crackled like static jumping through the crisp air. He crouched onto his knee, reaching to touch the snow.

…Tracks…

They were faint, but visible, and they led deeper into the forest. A dense tree line was impossible to hunt through, but as for the tracks of his prey…that was another story.

He advanced, trudging through the virtual blanket. He kept his hand close by his side, hovering over the a single dagger sheathed at his belt. His other hand was raring to reach behind his back, ready to grip the bastard sword. Or, as people liked to call it, a 'sword-and-a-half'; just long enough to be used with one hand, but not big enough to be called a Greatsword. To him, It was the perfect balance. He obtained his other sword, Wolfclaw, after delivering the final on the floor 9 boss. It was the perfect sword; if he found the right blacksmith he could use the sword for the rest of the game when it came out.

Marcus often forgot this was just the beta. If he wanted Wongclaw, he would have to kill the floor 9 boss again. He chuckled at the thought; he would be so lucky to get it again. Hell, when he received the sword, people tried to kill him over it. Some said he didn't deserve it, others just wanted the loot.

Focus…

He continued to stalk, keeping close to the ground. His black, fur-lined coat was clinging to him well as its hem scraped along behind him. It covered his own tracks and removed the ones he followed; a good passive perk to his tracking skill. He kept quiet.

People often relied too much on their sense of sight, either while hunting or being hunted. But weren't limited to basic human nature, so keeping completely silent and out of sight was the best way to sneak in a MMORPG. Because you'd never know who you'd run into out in the wild. It would be unlikely for it be a player, let alone a orange one, but anything could happen so he kept his guard up.

The mist seeped into his clothes, making them moist to the touch. The snow glazed the top of light brown hair. His character shared a striking resemblance to himself IRL: spiked up brown hair. Tall; not too thin, not too muscular, but he was in decent shape. He waded through the snow it had gotten to deep, he silently thanked himself for creating it tall.

He scanned the much larger snow pile he had blue eyes that were strikingly vibrant and moderately handsome features. He was no super model, but he wasn't bad looking. He was the typical sports gamer; liked to go out with friends online and offline. He was the only one of his offline friends to have gotten into the beta. Of course coming from an English speaking country made it difficult to get in, but he was more surprised when he found everyone spoke English in the game. It was only then he found out that all languages were translated to the one you chose at login, so that everyone understood each other; a beautiful system to a fantastic game.

Marcus shivered a moment, bringing a hand up to break the glaze of snow that sprinkled from his light brown hair. He crisply retracted his grip, letting his hair spring up into spikes again as his hand hovered over his waiting blades again. His back held a whisper of an ache in his crouching slink, and he fleetingly regretted being a tall avatar. Though Marcus prided himself at making his avatar resemble him IRL so much, there were minor setbacks. At times maybe a lither frame would be more convenient, though his average, healthy build served him well enough through his quests. He blinked to bring more of the darkness into focus, squinting so that his eyes became blue slits that twinkled in the night. He briefly thought of messaging the rest of the team, yet again he was thankful for universal translators.

The rest of the assault team was mapping out floor 10, trying to find the Boss room. Of course they would wait and plan accordingly; nothing wrong with levelling and searching at the same time. He had joined a guild while in the beta: the Belladonnas. Proficient in Alchemy and with an aptitude with creating healing crystals, a key ingredient that they used was the Belladonna flower hence the name or more commonly Nightshade in game. He was with them hunting and killing in-game bosses for their loot. They had split up. He broke away from them to go alone. He preferred working in groups but the tracking part, he preferred doing on his own.

The Guild Master, Blake, was leading the group through the forest labyrinth. Once they found a targeted sub boss mob they would rally the information to Blake, then Marcus would co-ordinate the response. There would be two members of the party ready to assist in the next five minutes, then two more soon after.

The Belladonnas always worked in groups of ten for safety; nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't a big guild—not yet anyway—but with thirty members out of a thousand others, it was pretty good. All thirty members no matter how bad or how good, were all promised leadership status when the full game came out. As beta testers were almost guaranteed a copy of the game, it was likely Marcus would see all of them again. And Blake was tactically seasoned; having banded with them at floor 3 he knew exactly how Marcus functioned and how to utilize his skills, letting him take point on most operations, letting him take lead when sneaking up on PvE bosses and using his proficient sword skill to take front lines.

Once the tracks began to grow fresh, he pulled up his chat. He messaged Blake that he was close to finding it, whatever it was. The mob was big, much bigger than the rest of mobs in this section of floor 10. He received a reply, already expecting the usual drill.

'Wait for backup'.

Marcus scoffed. _Yeah right…_

He didn't like waiting around too much; one could thank his short attention span for that. He dismissed his chat and pushed on, quickly gaining pace while trying to stay as silent as possible.

That's when he saw it. It was so big that his eyes could barely register the monster. It was covered in thick white fur, like the Yetis from legend. Although this one had large goat horns and was clad in leather armor. Marcus flicked over the beast's stats.

_Health's pretty weak_. It's probably got high strength and speed to make up for it…

He inched his fingers closer to the hilt of the dagger, drawing it from its sheath. A slimy, clear liquid dripped soundlessly from the blade.

_Good_, Marcus sighed in some relief, _The poison's still active_. He furrowed his brows, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

As the Yeti took another step, he threw the dagger and it sailed across the snow. Liquid sprayed in all directions as it spiralled and twisted forward, and the blade plunged deep into the thick hide of his enemy. The effects were instant: its movement speed was cut in half. Marcus acted just as quickly as the Yeti's stats depleted. He drew his sword holding it high as he pointed the tip at the monster. His sword began to glow red: the default sword skill. He let the program take control. His body gave into the violent dash and his sword streaked across in a blinding speed. A long red gash slashed open on its skin, dealing massive damage. Marcus spun around, swinging with unbridled vigor as he chopped into it multiple times.

"_Whirlwind Fury!_" His sword reacted instantly, glowing black with a blue hue. Wolfclaw spiralled in his hands, its already formidable length extending out. With a great, cleaving strike, he destroyed the monster with one full swing. The lower level boss was decimated with the single hit.

Too easy! Marcus rolled aside with a smirk.

The Yeti struck the snow behind him, making a vast, white cloud billow from the ground and blind his sight; a misdirection ability. Well two can play at that game. He opened his inventory and equipped the amulet of temporary darkness. He activated it, disappearing into his own shadow. He moved behind the searching mob, bursting out to strike. He held Wolfclaw back for one last, grand swing as it started to glow green.

"Piercing Strike!"

Marcus blasted forward like a bullet, exploding through the creature's heart. But he came to a standstill as his body froze from using his ultimate sword skill the cool down much longer then regular ones, unable to see whether he had killed the monster.

_…Did I kill it…_?

"RARGHH!"

Obviously not.

Marcus grit his teeth; the cooldown immobilized his body completely. His heart accelerated in panic, beating rapidly, only a few more seconds but he may not have that time! His eyes flashed as he heard the rustling in the trees. Soon, a hailstorm of daggers pelted the beast. Two members of the Belladonnas burst from the trees, their swords drawn for combat. They charged the monster, distracting it while Marcus recharged.

As his body freed itself and he could move again, the boss was near death. He charged his finisher and the sword turned blood red. He tore into a sprint, running straight at the monster as he dragged the steaming, searing hot blade through the frozen earth.

"Grim Executioner!"

Marcus brought the sword over and behind his head as the program shot him upwards over the monster. For a brief second he paused, looking directly into its eyes. They both knew…it was going to die. A streak of red cut straight down its belly and its health dropped to zero. It exploded. In a shower of light.

A small notification expanded into view It said;

XP: 4000

COL: 10000

ITEMS: 1

Marcus frowned at the screen. Huh?

The Yeti boss of the Cold Harbour dungeon supposedly carried three rare items the NPCs in the local village told him. He opened his storage, finding that the only thing new thing he obtained was a set of gloves.

Death's Hands…?

He flicked through its description, only finding a single line of text.

"Embrace…the death game…"

Marcus cocked a brow up, scratching his head at the strange detail before opening up its stats.

Let's see…way below average. Prerequisites…none. Marcus sniffed in disappointment, Pretty shitty for dungeon boss loot. Could sell it to a collector…or give it to some poor sod on floor 2…

"What you get?" one of the grunts asked. Marcus turned, pursing his lips a moment; he found it a little difficult to say the fruit of their efforts was pretty useless.

"…Some low level gloves." he said with a shrug. He looked back at his inventory, going back to staring at the nondescript, yet alluring item sitting in his inventory.

"Was it worth the trip?" the other asked the annoyance in their voice was so clear it made Marcus feel guilty.

There was only a few more days till the Beta was over. People didn't appreciate time being wasted.

"…I'm not sure."

* * *

The fiery crimson sun was setting, casting a beautiful effect on the virtual world that could never be replicated IRL. The green grass was shaded with a dazzling glow of red, and the lakes shared the same golden hue as they reflected the rays of the artificial sun. It mesmerized Marcus as he rested on the backs of elbows. He couldn't wait until he could just nestle in the grassy hills whenever, just to watch the sun set. It was better than the real world; he could be a hero in here. Trying to be one IRL would just end with a bullet in the head. But here, he was allowed to be whatever he desired.

Hell, I could be a fisherman if I wanted to… he chuckled, indulging in the mindless, peaceful moments before the game was about to end.

Marcus sighed at the thought, a relaxed smile gracing his face. After the game ended, all of them would have to wait for the official release. It was a calm feeling of subdued anticipation. The red sky emulated his emotions a faint glow burning in his chest with its embers burning through his breath. He felt happy to have been apart of this wonderful beta test; it provided him with a few friends he could have in the official game.

Thank god almost no one from London's getting it…

Only ten thousand copies and only fifty of them were going overseas. Ten were being shipped to England, One of them's mine, guaranteed. Marcus thought with a smirk and the other nine were being sold for a fortune. One of his much richer friends had pre-ordered it for a couple thousand pounds which certainly made his brow raise at the time but at that moment, he didn't care about anything else. He couldn't. The world of Sword Art was just…too beautiful for idle thought.

Even though he could spends days traversing just one floor of the virtual lands, it was through the other players that he really lose himself. He had met many of the one thousand players, and had friended about two hundred. Of course not all of them would remember him, and vice versa, but having contact with the other beta testers was a good thing; they could offer each other inside advice and provide occasional support during raids.

Definitely gonna stay in contact with the Belladonnas, though… He owed them that much after providing him with one of the times of his life.

They had created a page online where members could congregate and discuss raid times. It had generated a significant number of followers outside of the beta test and they already had a hundred people pledging to join the guild when the game came out. Blake, the guild leader, had said that having a promised strength in numbers early on was a good thing so they could quickly dominate the lower floors with ease. Marcus didn't question his judgements on matters like those, considering he knew better about them.

"Room for one more?"

Well speak of the devil…

He didn't even have to turn as Blake's bass voice rung out from behind.

"Sure, it's not like I own this hill." Marcus shrugged, "Not yet anyway. I think when I get the game I'm going to buy it, and build a house here." he smiled at constructing the idea in his head: a quaint house overlooking the small lake and a view of the sun over the horizon. It wasn't an idea more so than a promise to himself.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Marcus could imagine Blake's eyes flashing a bright pink at the sentiment before he could even see the guy, "Why aren't you with the others trying to clear the 10th?" Blake asked as he came into view, blocking a fraction of Marcus's vision with his giant frame.

Marcus got a good glimpse at him and he stifled a laugh.

He was a pale guy with a deep voice, a giant in comparison of size to everyone else. He had long blonde hair that was just short of his shoulders, and otherwise looked pretty goofy with his pink eyes and cocksure smile. But Blake was never to be taken lightly on the field; deadly and precise in combat, he had earned the name Black Cat for his feline-like grace in battle. He was extra confident in his abilities and otherwise was easy guy to talk to. But many of the guild members thought he was metrosexual through his incredibly feminine characteristics. He would always cross his legs, sometimes questioning his weight as if it was a bad thing 'Does this make me look fat?' was often the accompanying, disparately deep whine that was as much of a cringer as how he tugged on the waistband of his new pants. And on one occasion it was like he was on his period, throwing stuff and having an emotional hissy fit. But he always assured the guild that he was male IRL, so they believed him, Marcus shrugged never buying into it too much.

"I'm guessing the same reason you aren't leading them," Marcus lightly ripped a handful of grass from its roots. "You'd rather sit and enjoy the final moments of the beta." It disintegrated, dissolving into rendering cubes until only tiny, glowing outlines of shapes lingered in the air between his fingers.

"…What are you like IRL?" Marcus looked over at Blake stretching and examining his own leg out towards the horizon. Somehow the habitual memory of Blake's whining complaint about his weight disturbingly painted in his baritone voice flickered in his mind before he promptly blinked it away. "You never talk about yourself all that much."

Blake was right; he didn't. The other players didn't know him personally, so there was no point in telling people what he was really like. However this was Blake; they were friends, so he didn't think it mattered that much.

"I look the same as I do online; I modelled my character off my own body." He began to pull out more blades of grass watching them dissolve into their respective bright lights "Nobody knows, of course, but I do it anyway. I live in London, I speak English, I live alone. I just turned twenty one and I'm starting my second year of University." His words started flowing mechanically as he read out his 'backstory' to the other guy. "I study law, so that keeps me busy, but the beta just happened to be released on one of my school breaks. I'll be playing a lot less when the actual game comes out." His head tilted upwards back towards the falling sun "…That's all there needs to be known about me."

Blake just sat beside him, staring at the sun, they were both thankful that in game they could do that, it would otherwise hurt IRL. Because in Sword Art they can't feel pain. He gave a simple nod of acknowledgement as Marcus finished.

"Ten minutes till Beta ends," Blake laughed. He went back up onto his feet, turning to head towards the town of new beginnings. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Marcus grinned, propping himself onto his feet. He looked out towards the sun dipping into the hills of the vista one more time. "I can't wait till the Noobs show up!"


	2. Day One

Day One

Marcus looked at the computer monitor. . The message board was overflowing with both spam and serious messages. Nearly everyone signed up for the Belladonnas had received a copy of the game. That meant before the servers were even up they were a hundred strong. On a separate chat bar. Blake was organizing the meeting place. The original thirty were to be formed there and made officers in the guild. Then the rest would come. It was going to be awesome. As per orders of Blake we were going to take our own group and lead them to the farthest town. Their we would have our own hunting grounds for a good portion of early game. Of course Blake knew that other beta testers would have the same idea. So that privilege wouldn't last long.

Marcus had already plugged his nerve gear in. He just waited for the server to come up. Marcus had plans for the start of the server none of them included the Belladonnas. He wanted to try something. Something he only heard about in beta testing. After he had accomplished it, he would join the others.

He placed the NerveGear on his head. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath of fresh air. He counted down the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

"Link start!"

Everything changed flashing white, blue, red, purple every color imaginable became visible. Blue verification screens popped up on all sides. Linking his taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. He was propped to create an account and character. She without a second thought chose female. He needed a name. Something the others would recognise. He chose his old tag. Typing "Makasu" into the control. Suddenly his character was thrown in front of him. A whole array of options to choose from. After a few minutes his avatar had come into fruition. It looked just like him during the beta. As he confirmed all his choices. He was finally greeted into the game.

"Welcome, to Sword Art Online!"

Color burst, exploding into Marcus' eyes. He awoke in the middle of a familiar magnificent city. Other people who he only knew were other players, were busy chatting away. There was an excited tension in the air. People were eager to start, to play with friends and advance to the next level. It was a stupid feeling. Seeing so many new faces, already thousands more people than in the Beta were looking around taking it in. Yet he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of so many new faces. The graphics were so incredible he could have been fooled this was all real. The sky was so blue and expansive it made him feel so small.

"Quite the sight isn't it." Someone spoke up from behind him. He laughed at the remark.

"As a Beta tester you have no idea. It only gets better." He responded the statement wasn't directed at him but the person none the less accepted the conversation.

"Better, really? I quite like that concept." It was a girls voice,

"You have no idea. You should see the upper floors. They have forests and lakes that are just a incredible to behold." He decided to strike up a conversation with the stranger.

"So you were a beta tester. How far did you get?" The girl, she had brown hair that was a little short. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a leather chest piece strapped to the front, she also wore a pink skirt.

"The beta ended when we got to the 49th floor. The others were trying to clear it and make it to fifty the day it ended. I have no idea if they succeeded or not." He responded truthfully. He looked at his own apparel, default starter gear a short sword and a single gift box in his inventory.

"My names Lisbeth its nice to meet you." She held out her hand, he shook it lightly.

"Makasu. Look I'm actually going somewhere private to talk to my guild mates but if you want, you can friend me and I can meet up with you after?" He began to hop quickly. He really did need to go.

"Of course. I'll see you later." She started messing around with the menu, she eventually came to the add friend tab. She typed in his tag and clicked send. It popped up on his interface he hastily clicked accept before dashing off waving goodbye to the girl.

As he turned a corner he neared the meeting place. He saw some familiar faces moving their too. He was getting close. As he turned a corner into the flask merchant square. He saw them. All of them. The thirty founding members of the Belladonnas. He looked like the last one to arrive. Some of the guys and girls waved at him as he joined the group. He smiled and gave a few hugs. Then they were all crowded around their guild leader waiting for their orders.

"Its good to see all of you again. But I hate to say this. If we want to be back with the assault team, we are going to have to step it up and work over time. There are more players now, so that means more competition. I have formed the guild all you have to do is join up. Once all of you have joined I'll promote you to officer. Then the joining will be open to all. After that we will all move on to Farside Village. Their we will level with the harder level mobs. Any questions." Nobody raised their hand instead everyone was sending their guild invitations. Blake accepted them all and promoted each of them.

After that the guild was set to open. The numbers of players skyrocketed. The hundred who were hoping to join all signed up. Soon they all huddled in the small square, and they were partied with a Beta tester. All accept Marcus. He needed to see Blake. As he approached the giant man. He noticed he was wearing the same blue default outfit that he wore.

"Hey Blake. I have something I need to do before moving to Farside. I'll join you guys later."

"Don't be doing any of that solo crap we work as a team now." Blake winked before allowing his leave.

Now that Marcus had done everything he could with the guild he set off. He sent a quick message to that girl, Lisbeth. A little company was nice, good company was excellent. She responded almost immediately and soon he met up with her by the gates.

"Hi, Makasu."

"Hey, Lisbeth."

"So what are we doing?" Her question was valid she had no idea what he was setting out to do.

"Alright. It will sound crazy If I try to explain it. So I might as well show you." He took her by the hand leading her towards the hunting fields.

"I need to kill five boar and get something called Leg of Ham a C class item I need five of them. I then need to cook them at a basic level campfire."

"Sounds easy enough. Lead the way." She smiled, she graciously accepted being lead by the hand. When he wasn't looking she blushed slightly. She erased that thought out of her mind. He was probably some forty year old creep.

He took her to a small hill. On that hill he saw two boars. He drew his sword and waited for her to do the same. Once she did the same he charged down the hill. As he rapidly gained on the first one. He jumped. Pointing the sword downwards the sword skill began to charge. He let it loose and was sent flying downwards. In one strike the sword plunged deep into the first ones skull. Lisbeth stared in disbelief he made it look so easy. She hesitantly stepped closer to the boar. Sword held in a defensive stance. Marcus saw that and instantly tried to get her attention. It was too late, the boar charged and attacked. When she tried to attack nothing happened. The boar slammed into her knocking her back violently.

"Switch!" Marcus yelled slashing his sword through the boar. It did minimal damage. It resumed attacking Lisbeth. He tried holding it back as she scrambled to her feet. Marcus rapidly stabbed the sword into the boar until it collapsed dying from the brutal strikes it suffered.

"What was that?!" Lisbeth screamed.

"You can't swap between defense and offense so quickly. Thats why if you're going to attack you have to be in an offensive stance before a fight."

"Oh. Thats great. Thanks for telling me before hand."

"I'm sorry I forgot this if your first day."

"Its fine at least you saved me."

"Yea no problem."

"Three more hungh." She smiled gingerly.

"Yea three more." He sighed panting slightly.

As the day progressed they had racked up their fifth boar kill. Having obtained all the meat necessary. Marcus set out to begin making a fire. After it was made Lisbeth and him sat down watching the orange glow. He began cooking the meat. At a low level cooking skill all he had to do was burn it. His skill progress for cooking would increase thankfully.

"So why are you doing this exactly?" She asked him holding her hands out onto the fire, it was so warm it felt good.

"Like I said its hard to explain, its just something I want to try." He wasn't a good multi tasker so the answer wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one, you?"

"Fifteen. I thought you would have been much younger?"

"Yea people say that all the time." He looked a little uneasy, she picked up on that immediately.

"How old are you really?" He was shocked. Did she guess that he was lying just be seeing his reaction. He sighed.

"Sixteen. I tell people I'm older than I am cause people don't respect or listen to us teenagers." He sat down, letting the meat cook.

"I understand. You're just trying to be heard. So I guess you look a lot younger IRL? Or is that a fake appearance?" She continued to probe him with questions. he felt a little nervous in answering all these questions. Hell he lied to Blake about who he really was.

"This is my real appearance. Just younger. What about you is that what you really look like. Or are you a guy?" She frowned. Then without warning she slapped him.

"Of course I'm a girl! Yes, this is what I look like. No point in lying about it. I'm confident in who I am." Marcus watched as his health bar went down by the tiniest fraction. If he could feel pain he would be feeling it now.

"Sorry, Its just thats what usually happens in these things. Creepy guys pretending to be cute girls and hitting on other guys just for fun. It happened to me once in the beta. Never again." He grimaced at the thought, it was quite the experience for him the first time. Lisbeth however blushed at the words 'cute girls'. He found her cute.

As the meat finished he quickly got up. He began walking off leaving Lisbeth at the camp fire. His mind focused on the one objective he had in the Beta. He could never do it in Beta because he failed the first parameter. Now with a blank slate he should be able to accomplish it.

"Hey where are you going?!" Lisbeth raced after him tackling him to the ground accidentally.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you I was going! Sorry." He apologized rubbing his hair nervously. When his mind was set on something he often forgot about everything else.

"Can I still tag along?" She was still on top of him. He smiled nervously. She took that as a yes. A small amount of time passed before she burned pink jumping off him.

They walked further and further away from the main city. It was starting to get darker and gloomier. Marcus was alert and searching. Lisbeth was a little scared so she clung to his arm. She heard growling come from the forest. Soon a single wolf colored completely black with red glowing eyes came out the bushes. She squealed and he carefully moved her out the way. He opened his inventory. He selected a piece of cooked leg of boar. The wolf sniffed the meat. It approached slowly. Marcus was ready to draw his sword if things went wrong. Marcus was careful not to make sudden moves. He didn't want to scare it away. Lisbeth wanted to scream as the monster continued to grow near. As it inched its way forward its pace became much slower and much more cautious. Marcus was completely still. His arm began to grow numb as its mouth was merely centimeters away from his hand. It took one long drawn out lick of the meat, before slowly putting the whole piece in its mouth. Its eye color dimmed changing from crimson to azure. A screen popped up in front of Marcus it read.

You have started the taming process for a Level 1 Monster Wolf (F). Do you want to proceed?

He accepted.

Please name the tamed beast…

It was female so he started thinking. He looked to Lisbeth. She was confused and didn't understand. He thought she looked adorable like that. So he typed in Beth.

Are you sure you want to name the Level 1 Wolf, Beth?

He accepted with zero regrets. Soon the name Beth was added below his own, it had its own health bar and status.

"What, was that?" Lisbeth finally asked.

"That was me taming a beast." He answered simply.

"Why couldn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know if It would work, if it didn't we could have been killed. And it meant something to me. I've always loved dogs but wolves are so much cooler. I couldn't tame one in the beta. Because one of the prerequisites for taming a beast is not killing its species. In the Beta I had already killed quite a few wolves making it impossible for me to do it. But now with a blank slate character I managed." He touched the fur on its body. It was rough on his fingertips and unruly all over its body. He would have to groom it later.

"That must have been important if we spent half our day doing it. Should we be heading back to the Town of New beginnings?"

"I'm not, you go ahead. I have somewhere to be. Until next time Lis. This is goodbye." He started walking away, but she tugged on his arm.

"Message me sometime. I liked spending time with you." She pinched his cheek before running off. Soon he was left alone with his newly tamed wolf.

He wanted to run to the the Village of Farside. But his body was already experiencing fatigue. Soon he collapsed. To tired to continue. He forgot that his stamina skill was much lower than the last time he played this. He sat at the base of tree. Beth lay beside him, its face resting gently on his lap. He stroked its fur trying to soften and smooth it out. His stomach began to growl and he realized that IRL he must have been super hungry. He opened the menu attempting to log out. However the option wasn't there. He opened and closed the bar but still there was no log out. He groaned. The game must have been overloaded due to the amount of players signing in. No worries. He scrolled over his skills. He knew which ones he wanted to go for. Tracking was at the top of his priority. It received an experience boost because of tamed companion. Thank god for Beth she was already making life easier. He heard a loud clang of metal. The tutorial bells were ringing. That meant it was over. If like the Beta a character was too far away they would receive a message detailing the briefing. However he felt a tingling sensation. Beth and Him were wrapped in a veil of blue. He began to fade. Then in a flash he found himself back in the starting location. All his hard work lost.

"Makasu!" He heard Blake yell.

"Whats going on why were we TP'ed?" Marcus asked he didn't understand. He was too far away.

Soon the sky turned red it was covered with signs saying system warning. A substance that looked like blood began to seep through the sky. It began to form a shape, that shape eventually became a large cloaked body.

"Attention Players, and welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment I am the sole person who controls this world. I'm sure you've already noticed the log-out button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect from the game. I repeat, this is not a defect from the game. It is how Sword Art Online was meant to be played. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log-out of SAO yourself, and no one from the outside can shut-down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful Microwave destroying your brain thus ending your life."

Marcus was stunned. What was he hearing?! Why was he hearing this?! Was this some sick joke?! A hacker with a disgusting sense of humor?! Marcus drew his sword he wanted to strike down the bastard who was spouting this nonsense. He wanted to stab a sword through its chest and destroy it for good. His rage seemed to burn through him and the game master saw it. Its hollow face seemed to stare at him. Marcus instantly backed up he could feel its eyes weighing down on him yet there were no eyes.

"But I want you to remember this clearly, there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your health bar drops below zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the final boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the Final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game."

Marcus felt something dwindling in his chest. It felt horrible. If any of this was true. They were all doomed. Clearing the ninth floor was hell. And those were the beta testers. The most skilled players there were. Many of them died during that battle and had to be revived soon after. If they couldn't be revived…

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please, see for yourself…"

Everyone flicked open their item storage. But Marcus stopped he saw two things in his storage. One was the gift from the game master the other… Deaths Hands. The gloves he found in the beta. They were still in his inventory… Why. The description had changed a little. It still read 'Embrace the Death Game' however a new line of text had been added this one said 'Survive the Death Game'. It only now occurred to him. The gloves… they foretold what was going to happen. Now that he was in the game, all it could tell him was to survive. He equipped them. He felt a strange tingling sensation in his palms. That soon subsided. He opened the present and he was force equipped a mirror. As he looked into it a few seconds later they were all engulfed in blue light, it covered them. When it subsided. He felt different. He felt smaller. Looking around nobody was as they seemed. Everyone looked different.

"Makasu?" A feminine voice called out. It was one he did not recognise.

"Hello?" He called out. A girl. Dressed in default male blue. With incredibly long black hair and pale features stood before him. She had bright yellow eyes. There was something odd about her. He recognised her from somewhere.

"Blake!"

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the repost I got a beta reader to correct my stuff and we just finished going over the previous chapters so I needed to repost them and this one will be edited shortly.


	3. Hemlock Grove

Hemlock Grove

Music played throughout the town. It was night and there was a certain type of buzz. It had been a few days since the death game had been announced. It was strange the farther away one ventured from The Town of Beginnings the more people embraced the game. It had been a few days, a hundred people died. Either from enemy mob or suicide… It was a dark thought to think that people could just…

The sounds of violins and string quartets embellished a cheery idea that so many would have had if this was just a simple game. Yet many who had come out here only wanted to move on. As Marcus sat in the tavern, his mind kept wandering to the time in the beta… Dark ice covered spruce trees glared their way down on him, they seemed to lean closer swallowing him into their dark and deadly embrace.

He shook his head. Looking at the cup of tea. It tasted nothing like real tea which angered him greatly. He threw the cup at the wall, letting out a grunt of frustration as he ran his fingers through his thick hair. Getting out of the chair in a storm throwing it over like a stampeding tornado. He shoved a few npcs out of the way. Once he was outside he threw the sword sheathed in his holster hard at the wall. It broke shattering into millions of shapes.

_"All over a cup of tea. Yeah fucking right."_

He knew he would regret breaking the blade. He took a long drawn out breath. Nobody ever told them it would be easy, nobody ever said it would be so hard. Beth let out a soft whine pawing at his foot. He felt compelled to strike the animal, his fist balled into one ready to beat the living hell out off the stupid dog he kicked her once knocking her down, he was ready to strike again. He pulled it back immediately. He fell to his knees, his lips quivered. A single tear formed in his eyes.

"I'm…~! I'm so sorry, Beth!"

A sickly cough escaped his mouth his nose felt runny. He continued to well up. Beth stared at him for a second he thought she would turn tail and run. She came a little closer and licked his face. If she died… He'd tell her he loved her more than he could any other dog. She would haunt him for the rest of his life… Her near silent whines made him clamp up. His arms raised and he took his best friend in a searing hug. He heard someone approaching as did Beth. He turned sharply even though people couldn't attack in Towns he had to keep his guard up.

"Blake wants to see you." He was dressed in the standard issue black and purple Belladonna clothing. Marcus never bought into the whole uniform thing, yet he understood the need to represent or the uniform's ability to strike fear or show that you are part of something bigger. So he wore the standard black; he disliked purple but wore it when necessary.

"Right, I'll be at HQ soon." Marcus got up on his feet, rubbing the tears free from his red, swollen eyes.

He wandered through the streets of the simple town. It wasn't big or anything, it was rather small. A tiny population of NPCs, very few players, completely dominated Belladonna territory. The small town was covered in alchemy shops. It was a hostile and swift takeover. One hundred players throwing all their resources and col into the one town. They purchased all available property and had a sizeable military grip over the region. Of course the guild hadn't been properly established. That wasn't until floor 3. They had a massive party was the best saying. Any player who wandered too close was turned back unless they purchased something. So oftenly the strongest players in the game would come round. The reason this location was so perfect. Was because it had an abundance of the very thing the Belladonnas got their name from. The town of Hemlock Grove was in a small swamp where the flower bloomed. So the town often had a shady or murky feel to it. None the less, it was home to them. They sold potions of varying effects, Marcus wasn't a master alchemist but he wasn't bad. He could hold his own with the best of them.

A small wooden fort. Here the Belladonnas HQ was going to be located the more col the guild got the more they would expand. Eventually moving on to the upper floors. While they weren't managing the town and making a profit like other merchant players. They trained extensively, the Belladonnas had a reputation to uphold. They had received word from Scouts that some players wanted to congregate and discuss the Boss.

"_They would obviously make an appearance… for the right price…_" Marcus chuckled at the thought. Getting a few dozen able bodies to fight in a boss room was often difficult, but when col is involved thats another story.

As he shoved the gate open, Marcus barged into the main room. Blake was sitting alone in the room. Nobody would come in to see her. She relayed her orders only through female members of the 'guild'. Ever since it was released that she was in fact female and they had all been deceived she refused to show her face to any of them.

"It;s been a while, Blake." He sat down in front of her. Her long black hair trailed over her face. Marcus got one good look at her in the arena. From what he could tell. She was gorgeous and definitely not as old as she said she was. She looked rather young, for him to be completely honest.

"And you're not who you said you were." She looked up, she was rather unimpressed with my appearance as a whole, she noticed I wasn't wearing the purple she requisitioned for me.

"I know. I could say the same for you." He tilted his head motioning towards her breasts. She blushed before smacking him across the head.

"OW!" He yelped rubbing his scalp with a tender hand.

"Shut up! That didn't hurt. You're not wearing the purple I got you." Her voice was so matter of fact and demanding it irritated him. In the Beta, when she was a guy she sounded so cheery and warm… but now. Yea. She sounded like an outright bitch.

"I don't like purple."

"Does it look like I care what color's you do or don't like. Put it on now." Marcus found it a little absurd that she was already making demands of him, but he did it nonetheless. Once he was wearing the purple pants, he held back vomiting once he saw it.

"Happy?"

"Not quite. We've had a frequent increase in players coming in to trade so thats got me smiling slightly. However. That brings me to why you're here. Your my top lieutenant and your being seen moping around destroying things abusing others. Its gotta stop. I don't care what problems you're going through just fix it. That will be all." She shifted her position turning away from him.

"You can try be more sympathetic you know. People might respe...~" Marcus huffed but was halted by her laugh.

"Sympathy is for the weak who need to be pitied by others to feel stronger than they actually are. Your no baby Makasu, so you can grow a sack and forget your problems with this world. When we fight and get out of here and you never see me again, thats when you can whine and act like a little bitch. Not here. Not when you need to be strong. When others need you to be strong." A classic of hers. The sympathy speech. He fell right into it.

"Anything else?" He asked with an extremely volatile rage building inside.

"Yes. Move as swift as wind, be as orderly as the forest, be as fierce as the flames, and be as unshakeable as the mountain." The famous words of the Guilds motto. It made no sense to him. After all they were practically merchants who rarely saw combat outside the clearing team.

"Yes Ma'am." He bowed courteously before stomping out.

* * *

After Marcus' fight with Blake. He did as he was told. He leveled accordingly. Beth leveled with him. Soon they overshadowed many of the mobs on floor 1. But the time had finally come. A meeting had been called. For all the top players of SAO. The fight for level 2 had come, all of them had been called to Tolbana. Marcus arrived a night earlier to scout on Blake's orders. She wanted to see if this was serious or just some plot to steal the best gear of the best players. She was cautious and Marcus respected that. Blake would arrive with twenty of the party's best soon after it started. All he had to do… was watch and wait. He equipped his hood pulling it far over his head. He sat at the amphitheater shaped building, eagerly anticipating its start. A few people had huddled around. Not nearly as many as he thought would arrive. In the Beta almost everyone was here they had to fight for priority on the raid list. But now…. As he watched the amphitheater it was so empty in comparison. He was so focused he barely even registered the blue haired night begin to speak. It sounded like;

"Yuor all konw wyh uoyr haer tadoy."

Marcus kept his eyes focused meaning his sense of hearing had diminished. Beth did the same by his side growling at anyone who got too close or looked like they were going to disturb its master. His eyes were judging and harsh, he assessed every 'able' body. It wasn't good. Many of these people were one level to low to be of any use. However any help was good help in his mind, so he was thankful for their bravery, no matter how suicidal it was. Illfang the Kobold lord was no boss to joke about. He was the most difficult of them all. After two and three they sort of got used to the type of combat they had to employ as well as tactics.

However these people… They were laying down their lives. Most of them didn't even look afraid. What was wrong with them. Marcus was shivering in his boots, cold sweat dripped down his spine. Even Beth could sense that death was creeping under the bed, waiting for them to close their eyes and accept a slow gentle sleep never to wake up. It irritated him the more he looked at them, so ready, so eager. Cause if they weren't afraid they would fail. Fear doesn't shut someone down; it wakes them up and readies them for the hardest battle of their life.

Someone sat down next to him. She was wearing full black and purple, long black hair trailed out of her hood. Blake had arrived she didn't say anything she was waiting for me to get my full report.

"Not impressed. We have the numbers. They have too much confidence not enough fear, I don't expect a full survival rate, to many under levels. Gear is good for all I can tell they brought the hard core stuff. To many people already going I say just one or two parties of Belladonnas. Two groups of six. Should be enough. If not then we send more in as reinforcements. Agree?" She took a few seconds to ponder his report, she got her own glances of everyone there.

"I agree." She said quietly trying not to draw attention, many people were whispering to each other so it was easy to pass it off as nothing.

"Fear cuts deeper than any of their swords it just hasn't reached them yet." He said this and she looked at him strangely. His nose twitched and she giggled.

"Why did you say that. So corny." She giggled like a schoolgirl, her signature crossed legs emerged again.

"I just thought it was my time to say something deep and meaningful. What did it not work?" He asked.

"Not at all keep trying though." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled, she was certainly different from the last time they met.

"Why are you suddenly so…~" She coughed stopping Marcus.

"It was a…. Shark week… then." It took him a few seconds to realize what she meant by that. Making him silent and he shut right up instantly.

"Alright it looks like everyone's teamed up!" The blue haired man was finally audible to Marcus. He tuned in on the conversation only for it to be inerutped.

"Hold up a sec!" A Ginger with spiked hair jumped down from the steps landing at the center stage.

"My names Kibaou, got that! Before we take on the boss I want to get something of my chest! We all know about the two thousand people who died so far. Yea, well some of you need to apologize to em right now!"

There were gasps among the crowd, but not from Marcus. His face lit up with glee. He loved it when people demanded things of which they knew nothing. This guy was obviously some but hurt player in Marcus' eyes. He wanted to go down their a knock him around and force him in line. He almost got up to do so, when Blake held him back.

"What! Let me hit him once!" Marcus chuckled clenching his other fist.

"If we go round beating up anybody who wants to raise their voice. We are gonna be the ones staring down the end of the barrel in the long run. So sit and fall in line." Blake's words bared some merit, this wasn't the beta test. There were many more players now. They could be hunted down and lynched just as easily as they could do others.

"You win this time. Are the others here?" He figured if he kept himself busy with Blake he wouldn't have to listen to any other frivolous nonsense.

"They are. The rest are waiting for confirmation that the floor has been cleared."

"Have you formed the party?"

"Yeah, I just have one last thing to do." She began fiddling with her menu. He couldn't see what she was doing. But soon enough. The invite bar popped up on his screen.

"You don't want me to lead the other team?"

"No. I want you to watch my back." She stood up, she was walking away. That gave him a rather endearing look at her posterior.

"Can do." He looked away back towards the invite. He reluctantly accepted it.

* * *

Night soon fell upon them. The town was ablaze with players. They were drinking and enjoying their time, possibly final times with each other. And why not good memories before your death, it is always more pleasant to focus on the fun times. Marcus sat with the rest of his party. They each had a drink in their hand. The thing about alcohol in Sword Art was that it induced the same feeling if somewhat over exaggerated. They were drunk after one drink! And they kept going! They were up to their fifth each. Most had passed out. While two of them remained. Marcus was up to the point where if he kept drinking his health would begin to deplete. So he stopped. The woozy bussing feeling remained. His head was spinning in complete circles with ducks flying around his face.

"Makasu?" A female voice echoed in his head. It rebounded of all surfaces splitting his skull as it continued to drown out into his brain.

"HELLO!" he shouted, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Soon enough he stumbled forwards tripping into the fountain. A face full of icy water gave him the wake up jolt. It was as if a taser had been fired shocking his brain back into functionality. However the drunk feeling still washed over him.

"Are you okay?" Familiar brown hair. He reached out cupping her face. He leaned in so close his vision was so blurry he could barely see ten centimeters in front of him.

"Lisbeth! What're you doing her! I mean what's a cuuute girl like yo'self talkin to mwah!" He smiled resting his head into her shoulder.

"Are you drunk? You look ridiculous." Lisbeth tried to push him onto his feet but he had given in and his full weight fell on top of her. She crumpled and soon he was on top of her.

"Kiss yer prince before he go to war!" Marcus screamed into her face. As 'attractive' as this was to her she couldn't help but object.

"Makasu I…!~" She was halted by a swift kiss to her lips. He held on refusing to let go. She was frantic what was he doing! However he slowed down and his violent touch turned soft and sweet. She found herself resting into his loving cradle. Her hands found his arms and she soon guided him to hold her. She kissed him back. He stood up leaving her hanging. However she was soon hoisted upwards as he carried her like a baby.

"Makasu! What are you doing?!" She laughed as he swirled her around sweeping her down the street.

"I might die tomorrow. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

The demand was strange, however she didn't want to object. The romance, all of it, it was so amazing in her mind. When he dragged her into his room at the inn, he slammed the door shut. She squealed when he threw her onto the bed and dove on top of her. But just before anything could happen, Lisbeth was forced to hear the worst thing of all...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…" His snores rang through her ears. She sighed.

Getting up Lisbeth tucked him into the bed. She smiled as he snored so peacefully below her.

"Well goodbye my Prince." She heard him mumble. She leant in a little closer.

"You can stay here." He smiled grabbing her then throwing her onto the bed for passing out for the final time.

"Alright one night. Next time you can buy me something nice." She had a big grin on her face as she began to hug his much warmer body.

* * *

Blake looked out onto the stars that surrounded Aincrad. She felt something was amiss. The sky hung heavy like an impending darkness that wished to swallow her whole. She felt the shadows tug at her body, darkened tendrils wanting to pull her into the swirling, ever consuming void. Yet when she looked around she saw nothing. It was just a figment of her imagination. Could she see things in a game? Did people hallucinate when using the NerveGear? Or was she just special?

"Illfang the Kobold Lord… he uses an axe and a buckler for defense. When his health drops below a third he swaps to a long curved sword." She rehearsed the specifics in her head; adapting combat styles to match his changing one was going to be a challenge.

"Come now, Blake. We've fought him before. It's going to be easy." The hushed male voice emanated from the shadows.

**_Easy. Sure._**

* * *

**A/N**

**This was originally going to be Two separate chapters but I though "Eh what the heck might as well make it two!" **

**So those of you who have read up to this point I would like to pose the offer of a… Wait for it… OC contest! I know not many people do it in this Fandom so I wanna try kickstart it. I have an OC Template for copy and paste on my profile but I'll post it here as well. **

**A MUST READ! I don't typically like using Solo Players cause they are so much harder to write about as its rare they will encounter and play a big role in the story cause its centered around the Belladonna Guild and Marcus, so in my preference I would prefer if they were Belladonnas but do what you want.**

**Name:**

**Username:**

**Primary Weapon:**

**Weapon name:**

**Skills: *Limit them but list their key skills and professions***

**Status: Solo, Guild, or Party.**

**Guild: *If they are in one***

**Personality:**

**Appearance: *Give the armor names and clear descriptions***

**Backstory:**

**Relation ship with Characters: *If they know anyone***

**Preferred Pairing: *No Asuna she belongs to Kirito :3 but I do like dissecting the Kirito harem so anyone else is fair game***


	4. Beaters

Beaters

Lisbeth yawned, her eyes slowly came to a full opening. She felt around her but there was nobody there. Figures he'd already left. She knew he wouldn't be here in the morning. That meant he left her with the bill. She groaned. How typical. Thumbing through her inventory she wanted to see how much Col she had. What she saw made her eyes widen. Her current balance had a couple extra zeroes added to it. She was wondering who would do such a thing.

"Oh. He gave this to me." She smiled. That smile however quickly faded. Did he pay her for sleeping with him.

"I'm not a whore Makasu!" She shouted in futility, even if he was still in the hotel he couldn't hear her through the door.

"I wonder where he is?" She lay back down on the bed, her face caught in that of glee as she thought about her prince.

* * *

"Alright people! We are almost at the base of the dungeon! Stay close and we'll be there within thirty minutes!" Diavel was his name, Marcus didn't care who was leading the charge a monkey with to arms tied to its legs could have led them against the first boss. It didn't require any real effort just enough strength and numbers.

"No heroics anyone we need you all to stay alive for this! Its gonna be a tough fight so stay alive and stay strong!" Blake opened her mouth establishing her identity as a leader to the rest of the parties, it was a touching idea, get herself known to the top players early. Possibly recruit them later.

He looked around, nobody stood out too much compared to his party. They all wore their hoods over their heads hiding their facial features. The black made them look imposing in comparison to the rest of the default colors. They were a group of four, Him, Blake, the other two however were named Oroboro and Rena. They were members of the party, he recognised Oroboro from somewhere he didn't quite know it was probably the Beta. He wasn't a Belladonna not one of the thirty probably a new initiate. The other one… She was a girl he could tell that much she kept her face carefully hidden however so her appearance was kept a mystery.

"So, Rena, Oroboro. What brings you two here?" Marcus tried to break the awkward silence after all he was trusting them with his life, he might as well get to know them a little better.

"I'm here because theirs information to be obtained, and information is power. And early access to Floor 2 and all its secrets is what I'm after." She pulled of the cloak, of course she was a lot smaller than the rest of them her skin was pale and she had dark black shoulder length hair, she also barred greyish blue eyes. In Marcus' words she was extravagant and elegant looking with a much more developed chest for a girl her age, which he guessed was fifteen.

"Well, I came cause I heard these were the people who would stick it to the final boss. I joined up with the Belladonna party cause I heard you were recruiting early. You guys were from the Beta right, the ones will the Alchemical ingredients?" Oroboro refused to take of his cloak probably for personal reasons Marcus didn't think anything of it.

"Yea we are. What of it?" Blake's suspicions ran high this time, people had tried to stealing from her before and she was wary of it by now.

"No reason I just used Alchemy in the Beta I messed around with it a little. I know a few recipes if you want them?" He sounded sincere but Blake still had her doubts.

"What's your price?" She asked in a hushed tone just so they could hear it.

* * *

The wind blowed softly, one careful step forward. It was a rabbit. It moved slowly. Beth's eyes were trained on it. Its glowing blue eyes scanned it. The NPC name. Ragout Rabbit an S class mob. Beth inched a little closer careful not to make a noise. Its teeth were bared growling softly through its tightly clamped jaws. Beth lowered herself to the floor. Carefully dragging her body forward. The bristles on its back jumped up in anticipation. She was so close only a few meters away. Her heart slammed against her chest, all she needed was… one… more… inch. She pounced leaping from the shadows in one graceful stride. She was a blur thundering past bushes and trees. The Rabbit shot up slamming its feet into the ground propelling itself away. It was heading straight for her, Beth's jaw opened in delight waiting to clamp her fangs on to it. Just as it neared Beth pounced trying to capture the little animal. The Rabbit weaved right with incredible speed dodging her powerful mouth. Beth stood there completely stunned. Her eyes twitched in annoyance, her slimy black nose sniffled holding back tears.

"Beth!" She heard her master call.

She sprinted towards the voice, soon emerging from the tree line at her master's feet.

"Where did you run off too?" He asked. Of course she couldn't answer, she is a wolf.

"No matter we are going through the Dungeon, stay close and don't get lost."

The command algorithm went through her code. Stay Close. Was the keyword. It rewrote the preset in her current code. All thoughts of the Rabbit were lost replaced with his order. Not remembering why she was so upset in the first place. She panted heavily and as he walked she stayed close by his side.

* * *

They went through the dungeon with little resistance Diavel must have cleared it with his party before they came in. Now all that was left was one giant door. Diavel pressed the button opening it. They all shuffled onwards in silence, as if they were pigs being ushered to the slaughter. It felt like that as they all huddled into the creepy gloomy room. As they all entered soon the lights burst open. There was an ominous presence in the center of the room. Illfang the Kobold Lord, and his guardians the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. If everything was to go to plan. Marcus and his party were to assist in taking down the Boss.

"Alright everyone. Commence the plan. Teams One and Two advance. Support teams take out the minions!" Diavel started the fight, all they could do was wait to be switched in.

"You ready Blake?" Marcus drew his replacement sword. It wasn't as good as the one he broke before, but it was still better than some of the stuff here.

"Waiting on you." She giggled. Go rouge he liked that idea.

"Alright lets go." Marcus started sprinting Blake close behind.

Marcus scraped the blade across the smooth floor, sparks began to fly behind him. Illfang saw him advance and raised his buckler for defense. He swung his sword upwards the force of the swing sending him skyward.

"Grim executioner!" The sword responded and the program took over. Seconds later he soared down cleaving through the Kobold lord.

"Switch." Blake called. Marcus ducked and braced himself. Blake stepped onto his shoulders kicking off to gain extra momentum. She executed piercing strike. The sword responded and she jetted past the boss, her sword raked through his chest.

"Switch!" Marcus kicked off, his sword lay low to his side, glowing blue. Illfang brought the axe down towards Marcus. The code protected him with the defensive sword skill. The weak sword came up deflecting the strike and knocking him backwards.

"Switch!" That girl Rena joined the fight she held a dagger in one hand and throwing picks in the other. She flanked him using the throwing skill to disorient him. When Illfang finally came too he charged with unexpected speed. She jumped back narrowly avoiding his first attack.

"Switch!" It was Oroboro's turn he skidded past her, sword glowing green.

"Whirlwind Slash!" He spun at high speed a green crescent of energy flew out towards the boss. It made contact and did major damage knocking Illfang backwards.

"Retreat!" Blake called as she bounced back avoiding the attacks.

"Team 3 and 4 move in!" Diavel shouted soon the battle resumed.

Blake and company watched as its health was slowly whittled away. They chipped in their fair amount. Soon it was nearing the moment they all waited for. Its health dropped to below ⅓ its maximum health. The Last attack bonus was literally staring them in the face all they had to do was seize the moment.

"Everyone fall back I can take care of this!" Diavel ran forward taking point ready to attack Illfang.

The Kobold Lord tossed his weapons aside its hand reached behind its back to retrieve its tolwar…

"Wait!" Marcus shouted, that sword it wasn't curved. It wasn't a tolwar!

"Diavel run!" Blake sprinted forward as Illfang bounced upwards, it hopped around the battlefield leaving Diavel completely stunned. Blake grabbed him but it was too late. It swung its nodachi sideways striking both of them across the chest. Marcus felt his heart stop.

"Blake!" He charged his sword glowing blue, he swung the sword feebly swatting Illfang back. He collapsed beside her. Her health was draining fast. Tears welled in her eyes. Marcus was frantic he opened his inventory as quickly as he could. Taking out his only healing potion.

"No. Its my time." Blake smiled at the ceiling, he was shocked.

"W-what… Why?" He clutched her head in his hands holding her close to his chest.

"I die fair and square. Its how these games work, right?" She stroked his arm trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't enough he wasn't ready to let her go. He jammed the bottle into her mouth and forced the liquid down her throat. Just before it hit zero her health bar stopped.

"No! We will get through this together! Your not doing any of this martyr bull shit now! Not on floor 1. So get up! We still have to win this! I know I've said it a million times! But I don't care when you're ready! I'm not ready to let people die on me now! Not in my arms!" Marcus was to busy, he didn't hear Illfang approaching from behind.

"M-Marcus behind you." Blake was shivering.

Its shadow loomed over them. Like the reaper waiting to ferry their souls. Its Katana raised high. Grim executioner. A familiar sword skill to Marcus would have been his final sight. He raised his sword over his head, he had to try. As the Nodachi came crashing down it struck Marcus' blade. As it made contact the sword shattered into a million pieces. Polygons of light floated from his now empty hand... Was that it. Marcus stared death right in the eyes. But it was okay. He did everything he could. Maybe Blake would survive. She could continue the games. She would finish it no matter what.

"A friend who dies, it's something of you who also dies." Marcus whispered as the sword was swung downwards again. He closed his eyes accepting eternity. The sound of metal crashing together. He slowly opened them to see, a large burly man carrying an axe. He had deflected the blow.

"We got this guy just stay here until your healths up." He pressed on soon all the others joined in. Swords raised to fend of the Kobold Lord.

Marcus felt completely powerless. His last useable weapon was broken. He opened his inventory, and equipped the small dagger. Holding it between his fingers he felt utterly useless. He gripped its handle tight he knew what he had to do. He had to kill that boss before it could hurt anyone else. But he couldn't, not with the weapons he had left. The dagger had the lowest possible attack stat. Even a strength of 1000 couldn't make it a good weapon. He was confident in his skills but no matter what he did, he couldn't fight that thing.

"What do I do? I don't have the strength to fight him." Marcus collapsed punching the ground, it cracked beneath his beaten fist.

"Strength doesn't come from raw power. It comes from an indomitable will." Blake spoke in a hushed tone but the message was clear. He had given up already when their was still hope. This was only the first boss. They had a long ways to go. If he was giving up now. What kind of a person did that make him. He shakily got to his feet and began to inch forward with his last breaths. The dagger held low at his side.

"She's right… I can't. I won't! I will kill him! Even If its the last thing I do!" He let out an ear splitting battle cry. Sprinting so hard the ground wanted to quake beneath his feet. The dagger began to glow. But it wasn't a sword skill. It was something new. The discovery. Of his unique skill.

_"Are you ready Scythe Wielder?"_

"FINAL! ELYSIUM!" The dagger exploded into a blinding hallation. It was replaced by a long two handed scythe glowing electric blue. He swung it forward, it twirled him hundreds of times till the Scythe blade caught onto Illfang's throat. Toppling the boss.

"Switch!" He heard someone yell. Marcus wanted to finish it. He wanted to slit the creatures throat with his new found power. But he gave in hoping away giving the final attack to the stranger. He watched as the boy in blue attacked with the Anneal Blade. He looked at the Scythe. It was a long and deadly weapon. But… Their was no such thing as Scythe's in Sword Art. At least not useable by the players.

Congratulations my Champion.

Here is a rare item.

Enjoy.

He opened it. The item inside was even more confusing to him. Celebration emitted from the halls, everyone was jeering and praising the other in their victory.

"Stop cheering!" That annoying guy, Kibao. He was on the floor, hands shaking. Thats when it hit Marcus, where was Diav…~

"Diavel's dead and you could have saved him! But you didn't! You saw the boss' attack pattern! You could have saved him! But instead you waited to use your… Your…. Your cheat! Scythe's aren't in the game!" Kibao was right. Marcus knew this. He didn't understand why though. Why did he have a scythe. And this item… It was a blacksmithing blueprint. It wasn't a specfic weapon. It just gave the user the ability to craft Scythes. One time use… Marcus was no blacksmith. He would never have the skill for it.

"Your right. I could have saved him. I didn't. I saved my friend instead." Marcus grit his teeth and faced the now agitated mob. A few other like him looked a little scared. This could get out of hand fast If someone didn't defuse the situation.

"I bet their beta testers!"

"No! Their worse than that! Their cheaters!"

"We didn't cheat!" Blake shouted trying her best to convince them otherwise. But it was useless. They were to angry to see reason.

Except one person. He started to laugh maniacally. It was that guy who got the final attack bonus. He was laughing so loud he drowned out every other noise until his was the only one that remained.

"I'm not a beta tester. No, you can't put me at the same level as those noobs. No, I got to levels so high I never saw another player in the beta."

"What are you?"

"He's a cheater!"

"A beater? I quite like that name. Yea lets call it that." He stood up fully the cloak of midnight swung around him. He stepped forward walking through the crowd as they gave way from him. Either out of fear or respect. The other Beta testers stood in awe. What he just did. Was shift the blame of them all on to his shoulders.

"He's not alone. I'm no cheater. But I'm leagues ahead of the rest of you. You should all make it your primary goal to stay away from us Beaters." Marcus walked after the black swords man. A girl chased after him as well. They walked up the stairs until Marcus couldn't bare it any longer.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" He shouted to the swordsman.

"I could ask you the same?" He didn't turn to talk to him. His face was staring at the door to floor 2. Eyes peeled on the multi colored walls.

"I couldn't let you take all the Beta testers burdens alone." Marcus responded but the other swordsman didn't respond right away he instead smiled.

"Then you have your answer."

"Kirito!" The girl shouted. This had nothing to do with Marcus so he walked going straigh past this Kirito. Opening the door to Floor 2.

"Was that only Floor 1?" Marcus asked himself as he walked out into the forrest lands. Not looking back on the dreaded dungeon of the Kobold Lord.


	5. Troll on Floor 2

Troll on Floor 2

"Why would anyone do that?" Rena sighed as a massive crowd flocked around her party.

"Someone. Very very clever." Oroboro answered. What they were looking at was one of the most well crafted trolls either of them had seen.

"Well. I gotta give it to this guy. It is pretty good." Marcus ran his hands through his hair. They were already behind on the leveling process. This would only set them back even more.

In front of them. Was a vendors carpet. It was placed in the middle of the road. In between the gate to the town and the mountain dungeon behind it. However that wouldn't have been a problem. But what this person did. Was they placed a lot of bulky furniture on top of the carpet. The only way past would be to purchase all the items on the carpet from the Vendor and walk past. But the Vendor wasn't there, so that was out of the question. Instead he or she hung a sign saying.

Le Troll Emporium :D

"We gotta find out who did this." Rena groaned the three of them were planning to go questing. They had already received one and where they had to go. Was just beyond the wall of wood and in the forest dungeon.

"I'm gonna go ask around see if anyone saw anything. You two should investigate around here." And with that Oroboro was off. Leaving Rena and Marcus stumped on what to do.

"Whoever did this is going to have to return so his vendor isn't labeled AFK and everything isn't moved into their inventory." Rena said they looked back towards the blocks of furniture.

"How long would that take?" Marcus said with a grim expression.

"10 minutes to 2 days…" Rena collapsed comically. Releasing a large puff of dust.

"You're an information broker can't you just… I don't know get your contacts to find out who did it." Marcus suggested but this seemed to anger the smaller girl.

"What contacts! If I had contacts I would be going solo so I rely on Belladonna scouts to find info for me. Or have you forgotten that?!" Rena swung her fist at him, but they were in a safe sound and she did zero damage.

"So what we just wait here for him to return? Sounds like a pathetic plan shorty." Marcus gave her a look of disappointment. She growled in return her brow and nose twitched angrily.

"Fine! We can go ask around you bastard." Rena stormed towards the inn.

"Where are you going?!" Marcus yelled to her.

"I'm hungry!" She shouted back without turning to face him.

"So. I gotta do this myself! Sounds freaking fantastic Rena, thanks! Get me a bun!" He screamed in retaliation.

"Pull it out your ass!" Was her final comment before disappearing into the streets.

"Hey Beth. You think you could pick up a scent?" He looked down asking his companion. The Wolf yapped excitedly and wandered towards the vendor stand.

Beth took in one long sniff. The scent of the owner wafted into her nostrils. The next task to track down whoever owned it. Inside a town that wouldn't have been hard to do. She pressed her nose to the ground. She began to pace around. Following it in various directions. It was the skill being activated. Marcus knew that. After a few seconds her head would bolt up and she would run in the exact direction of owner. She bobbed and weaved through people until she came to the vendors street that was filled to the brim with players. She looked around confused. Finding the person here would have been time consuming but it was a lead. Something they didn't have before. Marcus caught up to her and stared in horror at the bustling square.

"Keep tracking. I'm gonna look around." Marcus felt a little bad designating the work to Beth. But he had something he needed to do.

He browsed through the merchants square the Blacksmiths around him all looked shady. He needed someone he could trust. But there were no Blacksmiths in the Belladonnas. Blake was very specific with that. They only trained in alchemy. Marcus was thinking about becoming a Blacksmith so he could craft his own scythes… but he wouldn't have the time between leveling and boosting the skill. Thats why a dedicated Blacksmith was what he needed.

"Makasu!" A familiar female voice. He smiled. How did Lisbeth always know where to be.

"Lis? Are you following me?" Marcus turned into her stall. Small trinkets were on display and food items were in the back.

"No! Of course not. I heard this was the place Vendor carpets were sold at." Lisbeth was blushing bright pink, he could tell that was a lie.

"What are you selling maybe I need something you have?"

"Well you see everything on display. You pick." She gave him a nudge and he looked closer at the items. He didn't want anything she had. In all honesty. He just wanted to talk to her.

"Whats this little ring?" He picked up the simple silver object. Its stats opened up. Nothing special in particular. The one he had on was much better.

"Really? That one? I mean I have better stuff." She gave him a weird look.

The little ring reminded him of something from the real world. It looked especially like his mother and fathers wedding rings.

"Do you have two of these?" He asked her.

"I do. Do you really want them though I mean I can look at your current one. Its looks way better."

"You're a little strange. Trying to convince me out of buying something. Best merchant award goes to… drum roll please… Lisbeth!" He joked she simply rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure every inch of you is more expensive than anything on sale here." Lisbeth brought up the question that he in fact was going to ask her.

"I'm looking for a dedicated Blacksmith. One that can be trusted."

"Oh… I was thinking of becoming a Blacksmith. I mean I could be one If you wanted me too. I mean I'm currently training to be one!" She spoke so quickly and fumbled so often Marcus only registered half of it.

"Really? I have something for you then." He opened his inventory and gifted her the blue print. He got up and began walking away.

"Wait! What If I decide not to be a Blacksmith?!" Lisbeth shouted trying to get his attention.

"I trust you. If you don't its your decision. But if you do become one. Then your only one I'd trust to have it." Marcus gave her a wave good bye and she sat back down. Staring at the new blueprint in her inventory. She mouthed the words.

"Scythe blueprint. Weapon can only be used by an individual with the Scythe Wielder unique skill. Blueprint. One time use." She stared vacantly at the use button. He trusted her to do this. She would become a Blacksmith… for him. She pressed use and it disappeared from her inventory. Replaced by a skill. Scythe Builder. Her blacksmithing was boosted from 0 to 100. Giving her the skill she finally needed.

"I won't let you down." She gazed beady eyed at the skills bar. Scythe Builder. She kind of liked that name.

Beth wandered amongst the crowd. A few people were shocked to see her, but none got in her way. She was getting close to whoever the owner was. She followed the program a small trail of particles were visible to her. If she moved to fast they fazed and blurred making her unable to follow. Whoever it was. Wasn't moving. Thats when she caught a glimpse of him. He was highlighted golden through her vision. If she didn't give herself away he wouldn't detect her. When people are being tracked and they spot the person or mob tracking them. They are highlighted red. Beth stuck close to the tall grass. Her sneak skill was high for her level so nobody would have detected her from sight. She needed to get closer and mark the target. He had brown hair and indigo eyes. He wore a strange styled hairclip that kept the bangs from his eyes. Beth edged closer and closer. She had to be ready to chase in case he ran. All she had to do was mark him. But once she did that. He would now they were chasing him. But the entire party would be able to see him. She was ready. It started of slow as the skill charged. The hair around her muzzle glistened blue and she let out a bark. He was highlighted flaring red. And Beth became known to him. He saw her and froze. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened. He shot up and ran.

Rena only just sat down to enjoy her coffee… Thats when she saw it. The body highlighted red she could see him through the walls.

"Never catch a break do I?!" Rena grumbled sprinting through the doors. Her acrobatics skill was incredibly high for her level so she could chase him to the ends of the earth without stumbling once. A stack of boxes blocked her path. Not a problem. She executed the skill and her feet were taken over by the program. She took three long strides then jumped way over the obstacles. She landed right behind him. He turned towards her and swung his fist. She hopped back dodging him but he used that to his advantage. He got a head start on her. She chased down the alley, he threw a garbage can behind him. She jumped bouncing off the neighbouring wall to regain her footing. She saw it. A dead end. Marcus obstructed the only way out. He looked smug and for good reason. They had him cornered… Or so they thought… He side stepped Marcus and made it out into the clearing.

"Seriously!?" Rena shouted shoving past him.

"I thought he would stop!" He grumbled chasing after her.

It looked like he was trying to run through the other exit of the town. If he made it out there all he had to do was enter a dungeon and they could never find him. He was so close to the gates. Everything looked bleak. Until. The missing member decided to make a dramatic entrance. Oroboro tackled the troll of his feet and shoved him against the wall.

"So I'm guessing, you're the owner of Le Troll emporium?" He laughed maintaining his hold over the guy.

"Look it was a just a joke. I'll take it down if you really want me too." The Troll spoke making them all sigh with relief.

"Really, just gonna take it down?! After you went through so much trouble to make it?" Marcus didn't seem convinced and neither did the others.

"Alright. You caught me I wasn't gonna take it down. In all honesty, I don't know why the merry band off… Tiny, the Giant, and the Beater bothered to track me. Vendor carpets disappear after 10 minutes of inactivity I already got all the items in my inventory." The Troll when they looked at his health bar they saw the name Kazu.

"What… did you just call me. Did you just call me Tiny. Dude I'm gonna open a can of whoop ass on you!" Rena punched him in the jaw but no damage was inflicted.

"What, did Shorty forget that villages are safe zones?" Kazu mocked her even further. Her face was turning bright red with fury.

"Why you little…~!" Rena was ready to pounce bells ringing for round two, but Marcus stepped in.

"Thats enough. I think we'll be on our way." Marcus wrestled her away from the prankster. The three of them walked towards the gate to find that he was in fact telling the truth. They passed through it and a wave of refreshing relief flowed into them. It was finally over.

"So, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?!" He bowed, making Rena growl uncomfortably.

"Yea, sure." Oroboro flipped him the bird which became blurry right away. Someone had their censoring on nearby. The message still got across though.

"Wait. What quest are we doing again?" Marcus stopped a blank expression on his face.

"That one in the forest dungeon." Rena answered with a groan she now saw it as well.

"Isn't the…" Oroboro looked confused Marcus and Rena sighed.

"The forest dungeon is at the other gate." Marcus and Rena said in unison. With a sullen expression they trudged like zombies back to the other gate.

**"I hate unmapped regions." Oroboro came to the conclusion the other two nodded their heads agreeing with him.**


	6. The Guild Quest

The Guild Quest

Blake was talking to the NPC, and like last time. She hated it. The quest giver was an NPC and they liked to talk. For a long time. She had been conversing with him for around 30 minutes now. The smile she had before was now gone. Replaced with a snarl of disgust.

"I'd hate to be the guy who pushed her over the edge." Oroboro grit his teeth as he looked at Blake. She looked quite scary. He began gulping down whatever drink he had purchased.

"So you'd hate to be me." Marcus joked, making Oroboro spill his drink.

Blake finally eased up. The NPC stopped talking and they all received the quest icon. After Floor 2 they had formed a party consisting of Blake, Marcus, Oroboro, Rena and a few others from the Beta. Rena and Oroboro weren't apart of the original group but Marcus wanted them there. And Blake had no question for their skill in battle.

"So, Rena. Why do you always disappear for a little bit after we do a quest?" Blake asked. It was nothing she needed to know more of a general question.

"I sell info regarding the quest in question to prospective buyers. Info is col you know and I plan on being a wealthy player." Rena stared at the sky as if stuck in her own world.

"You told her right?" Blake motioned towards Marcus.  
"Told her what?" Marcus was a little confused.

"How after the guild is formed 20% of all profits made by a player goes to the guild bank." Blake looked back at Rena who now looked quite disdainful.

"What! Thats not cool! I thought this was a col making guild?" Rena looked at Marcus who averted her eye contact.

"We are also a clearing guild. And the money that goes to the guild bank helps keep the assault teams gear above standard." Marcus spoke, this seemed to ease up her previous tension.

"As long as its going to a good cause… and not someone elses pocket." Rena hinted at Blake who merely shrugged off that comment.

The Town of Fervor where the quest was accepted was a little ways away from the Dungeon. They may not have been the first ones to do it. But the mobs inside would have definitely respawned for them. They had to reach this place called The Lake of Fervor, and fight a boss called Torvald the Multiplier. Marcus and the others had already run this dungeon so they knew what to expect. He was a tough boss. Once his health drops to half he splits in two. Then when his health drops to a third he splits in three… and the clones don't share a health bar.

"Alright here is the plan. We will compartmentalize the party. Marcus and his team of three will rush ahead and try and clear as many mobs as they can. Once they begin to slow down. I want Amber's team to take lead and pave our way to the boss. Once there Drake and I's teams will take point and damage the boss. Any questions?" Blake looked across all the hardened faces she saw no question of doubt they were all ready.

"Good we will arrive at the dungeon by night fall. That will give us the advantage as our guild black will help our stealth." Blake led the march the other group leaders following close behind.

Marcus kept his head down and hood pulled over his head. He had no intention of speaking to the other group leaders. He hadn't left on the best terms with Drake and Am…

"Well if it isn't Makasu. You're not going to use your little Scythe Hack in that boss fight are you." He heard Drake speak up.

Even though his hood was pulled over he often forgot. He was the only one in the game to use a Scythe. It was strapped to his back, the long blade jutted out. Lisbeth had made it out of 4 reinforced steel ingots. Its design was incredible long black wood staff piece, with purple lizard hide grip. The blade was long, curved, and slender with a serrated edge on off side of the blade. Its damage was much higher than any sword he had. But it wasn't the best weapon there. Rena in fact had the best, she had an ebony dagger of the torched. They obtained it after defeating The Torch God field boss. It was an interesting boss fight. It was a gigantic candle that shoots fireballs at its enemies.

"Makasu, if you try to ninja loot this boss like the old days I might have to go orange for you." Drake continued to pester behind his back.

He heard a wave of snickers from his cronies and worshippers. Marcus hated to admit it, but Drake was one of the guilds best. His skill with a broadsword was most admirable but Marcus his skill eclipsed Marcus in comparison. He however didn't care for taunting his much weaker rival.

"Hey Drake. Has anyone ever told you that you're a pain in the ass." Marcus grumbled not to loudly. It was a weak insult that only made Drake laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pimple on the ass of Aincrad." Drake retaliated, that insult wasn't much better but it was still better than Marcus'.

Beth growled at Drake who only shortled at the Wolf's threat.

"Maybe I should gut that creature you call a companion…~!" Marcus drew Grim Sever and swung at Drake.

Drake drew his sword just as fast and deflected it. Marcus spun the scythe over his head and got ready to attack again when Blake shouted at them.

"Hey! Keep moving or I'll kick you both out the guild before its even formed!" Blake continued her march but Marcus wanted to finish Drake there and then but he let it go. Drake shoved past him and continued.

"No love for the other lieutenants eh?" Rena asked her group leader.

"Just him." Marcus was seething ready to explode.

"What about Amber?" Oroboro questioned Marcus his face went pale white.

"Imagine a very affectionate kitten that if you show any attention to, won't leave you alone." Marcus spoke through his teeth

"Makasu! I haven't seen you since the Beta. Have you been ignoring me?!" A familar voice rang through his head.

"Hey Amber… I've been meaning too…~ Mphm!" A blonde jumped on him pressing her lips to his face kissing him intensely.

"Well… Hello Kitty?" Oroboro laughed as Marcus was asphyxiated by the other girls hungry lips. She broke the kiss and swung her legs around him so she was supporting herself on him.

"Whats wrong? Are you not happy to see me?" Amber purred trailing her finger down his face.

"Ishumpet… Don't even know. Whosetosay. How have you been?" Marcus was flustered. Rena pressed her hand to her face and stifled a laugh as her friend lost complete control over himself.

"No matter we can fight together like the old days, I plan on killing more than you of course. Its good seeing you Makasu, maybe we can get married again." She winked before walking off to join her party.

"What!" Rena gasped.

"You were married to her!" Oroboro and Rena were in shock, Marcus simply rubbed his temples trying to remove the pink from his face.

"That was a long time ago I have no interest in marrying her again." Marcus looked away averting eye contact.

"Well to us it looks like she has to kiss you and your in love with her." Oroboro scoffed.

"If you had a girl like that hanging on your every word and completely in love with you. What would you do?" Marcus asked the rather endearing question.

"I wouldn't do it." Rena stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

"Thats cause your a girl." Marcus retaliated but she shot back.

"I could be into girls if I wanted too!" Rena was rather disappointed with the boys, but their responses still stayed the same.

"But we know you're not." Oroboro teased poking her in the shoulder.

"Eh whatever can we keep going we're going to get left behind." Rena paced forward and her two boys trailing behind, Beth flapping her tail from side to side as they walked.

"Alright everyone. This will be your standard dungeon raid just a lot easier if you're not in Marcus or Amber's party." Blake joked. Marcus' party however didn't find it very funny. Basically they were tasked with doing the grunt work. Despite having possibly the most powerful weapons on the party they were still delegated the dungeon clearers instead of the boss team.

"She sure has a sense of humor."

"I hope this boss spits acid and smells like an open sewer."

Marcus wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the dungeon. It was supposed to be a forrest. Yet as he looked at the ground it was murky green, looking like a swamp, they had all been submerged knee deep in the cold dank water. A light haze drifted around the air. The moist damp clung to his clothes making him cold. It was eerily quiet not even the ambient noises such as crickets chirping or frogs croaking. It was as if everything had been turned on mute. As he focused the other noises, ones such as Blake had disappeared. Something wasn't right.

"Woah what do you think you're doing!" Rena screamed shoving Oroboro backwards.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." He retaliated.

Marcus didn't hear any of that. He noticed that every few seconds the surface of the water would shimmer and ripple. Sometimes the pale silhouette of something swimming would emerge. And glowing yellow eyes stared back at him from the murky depths. It waited for him. Waiting for him to make the sudden move. Marcus ever so slowly removed the scythe from his back.

"Something touched my leg." Rena shrieked at Oroboro.

"Well it wasn't me!" He continued to defend himself.

"Is there a problem you two?" Blake asked as she was forced to break her big dramatic monologue.

"Get out of the water!" Marcus yelled swinging his scythe downwards into the brown muck. When he pulled it out and something followed it.

It was some sort of sick abomination. A hybrid between a man and a fish. It carried these large spines that looked oddly like fish bones. Marcus twirled the scythe over his head and swung the blade horizontally. The fish creature extended its hand catching it by the staff. It pulled Marcus in close and slammed its scaly head into his knocking him into the depths of the water. It jumped downwards slamming the spine into the water. Everyone was in shock and froze. The creature removed the spine with a sickly crunch and stood to its full height. It was much taller than them eclipsing them in height. Two more emerged from the water one carried an anchor and the other carried two spines. Everyone drew their weapons. Amber was the first to charge, everyone followed suit after that.

It was initial chaos. Everyone didn't know what to do. The leaders had no control. Everyone was calling switch. There was no real damage being dealt. Rena and Oroboro prioritized and retrieved Makasu who was low on health just barely surviving the attack. They watched in horror as the uncoordinated strikes landed. Blake was trying desperately to get a handle on them.

"Oro what are we going to do?!" Rena screamed in panic, looking to her friend.

"I… I… I don't know." Oroboro screamed back as he frantically opened his inventory drowning the healing potion into Makasu's mouth.

Marcus' eyes were fluttering. His body felt cold. The water was so cold. He couldn't move his body. Next to his health bar. The paralyzed symbol. Their weapons could paralyze. Explains why he almost drowned.

"I have to fight." Marcus struggled to stand. Brandishing the unique weapon. He stumbled forward. "We all have to fight! Together!"


	7. Don't Talk about It

**Don't talk about it**

The drumbeat echoed of wooden halls, bouncing of the walls in a steady rhythmic vibrato of unparalleled precision. A hand slapped the goatskin drum in a smooth mechanical fashion. The action was as the coding dictated. The drummer would bang the drum day and night if his coding said too. It was one of the few things about the game that was so strange. NPC musicians could play continuously. Yet they didn't. They changed every hour. Each NPC's custom song changed daily and it would play through the whole town. It became ambient music the further away from the musician you got. However if you were close you could appreciate it completely. It was the typical place to gather on Floor 6. After a week of searching for the boss, many of the clearers needed a break. Thats where they could be found. The clearers, and only them. Fights often broke out and people would duel. Destroying much of the space. If people were found there they were looking for a fight.

He rubbed sweaty palms across his black leggings, before tightening the grip on his scythe's handle. The blade scraping against the grindstone in a smooth motion. As a young native of London, fighting wasn't strange to him. He knew how to take care of himself. People laughed when he said he knew how to fight. They assumed that he was taught how to wield an umbrella like a fencing sword and fight with grace and poise. He laughed at them saying they could duel him to find out. Contrary to popular myth if you weren't hardened in London... Anything could happen on the safest of nights.

Marcus gazed across the room. A few people returned his stare. The most striking was the drummer. The NPC had a tamed companion Monkey by his side. Marcus couldn't help but notice a striking resemblance between the monkey and the man. They both had the same roundish baby faces and big ears. The men flocking around Marcus doned full black matching uniforms. They were styled purple accents around the edges and trims. They stood arms low ready to draw their weapons when needed. He hadn't seen Rena or Oroboro since floor 3. Since the guild quest.

"Isn't that…~?" One of the other patrons of the amphitheater whispered to the other.

"Yea it is."

"Aren't they..~?"

"Yea they all d…~?"

"Hey! Do we have a problem!" One of Marcus' guards shouted drawing his sword. Grabbing one of them threatening to impale him with the blade.

"No its okay. I'd like for him to continue." Marcus voice raised, silencing the guard, who let go of the player instantly. The two players were speechless. Either out of fear or shock.

"D~Didn't the Belladonnas die on floor 3…" One of them said rather reluctantly. Marcus looked down.

"We don't talk about what happened. Thirty of the Belladonna's best went in to the Guild quest... Nine were left standing when it was finished. The leader. Three lieutenants. My party members and a few others." He answered the truth behind the question.

The fact of the answer was. People believed they were dead. Only the three last lieutenants went on clearing raids with their parties. Rena and Oroboro had left the party. He hadn't seen or heard from them in the longest time. It made him anxious knowing he was alone in this game. Blake… she never left Hemlock Grove. Amber was there but the two never spoke. Drake stuck to his group never leaving the comfort of his new pose.

"Do you mind if we ask? What happened? The info given out for the guild quest was straight forward and told people how to avoid the more dangerous parts. Told what level is appropriate. What gear is required. How did did things go so wrong?"

"We are the ones who gave out the info. Trust me. Everyone got it easy. What happened to us…

I was in the water. My breath slowly fading, the murky shadows of the swamps atmosphere. It blocked out the sun. Replacing it with a shallow haze. That clung to our clothes. Its freezing temperature chilled our bones. I was petrified. The poison on the Marsh Swampers weapons. They were potent. I was dragged from under the water. Everything was in chaos. Blake couldn't rally the guild. We barely even damaged them. Once I was on my feet. I saw the true extent of the problems, some tried to flee. Most were fighting but there was no order. We outnumbered them. So the switches were un synced landing useless attacks bumping into one another. It was like dancing inside a volatile mosh pit.

Once I was on my feet. I joined the fray. Desperate to eliminate the beasts. It took us 30 minutes to kill them. We suffered no losses, but we had exhausted ourselves beyond our ability to fight. Hell we hadn't even faced the boss yet. We had to rest up. We had no idea where the safe area was. It just seemed so bleak. Thats when Blake said something."

His mind began to wander. It was as if he was reliving that moment. Not telling it out to other people. He faded into the memory. Stepping back into his past shoes.

* * *

"That was just the mobs around the boss!" Marcus exclaimed heavily, his breathing was erratic and out of control. His stamina skill was close to collapsing in on itself. He was having trouble standing on the damp ground alone.

"How are we gonna beat the actual boss?!" Became the question everyone was asking themselves. Blake had been quiet ever since she had lost control on the battlefield. She was fuming. Her face singed red from anger.

"What, was that! That was an utter shit show! Utter bullshit! None of you followed any orders! None of you listened to me! And now what? You are all just giving up! Our greatest weakness lies in giving up! The most certain way to succeed is to just try if not once. Then if we fail, just one more time. If we fail again. We get back up, and we try again. Now get up! You're not going to leave me to fight this thing alone, are you!" Everybody was in shock. Se wanted to go through with this. She really wanted to go through with this! Nobody knew why but they all felt compelled to stand. Compelled to continue. Compelled to finish this once and for all.

* * *

"Blake. She always knew exactly what needed to be said." I finished recalling the story. The two players stood in awe.

"She seems like a great leader." One of them noted. Marcus coughed lightly at that earning a quizzical look from the other two. Even Marcus' loyal Hemlock Guard laughed between themselves.

"Blake can talk. She was always good at that. Co-ordinating combat just as excellent. Although her skills in combat are somewhat lacking. So she can't lead what she hasn't experienced. Relies on her lieutenant for information on fights. So when facing new enemies and she isn't prepared. Things go wrong fast." Marcus added the others seemed to agree with him.

Ever since that day. The guild saw things differently. Blake punished Marcus with dealing with the new recruits. She never spoke to him anymore. Only sent him messages.

"Sir. The new recruits are ready for you." One of the guards stated. Breaking Marcus' conversation with the two random players.

"Alright. Its been fun lads but duty calls. If you ever find yourself on the end of a Belladonna sword. Say you have my seal of approval." Marcus opened his inventory and sent them each an item. It was a flask with healing potion inside it was potent but their was a unique symbol on the front. "Show them that and all charges will be dropped, but if I were you don't show that around the Holy Dragon Alliance. We aren't on good terms with them." Marcus added before casually getting up on his feet. He walked and the small escort surrounded him in a circular formation.

* * *

A few miles south of the Town of New Beginnings, the Saren River dropped in close to the hillside bank and ran deep green. The water was warm in this part of floor one, it was twinkling over the yellow sands in the sunlight before reaching the narrow pool. On one side of the river the golden foothill slopes curved up to the strong rocky cliffs. Willow trees fresh with every spring, the sycamores with mottled, white, reclining limbs and branches that arched over the shallow pools. On the sandy bank under the tree a small rabbit the size of a shoe box hopped across the damp groggy shores. A figure watched from the tree's nearby. A throwing pick lay still in her idle fingers, glowing the faintest red. With a swift motion. The pointed hurling weapon pierced the skin of the rabbit killing it instantly. Rena looted her prize, a B class miscellaneous item.

"Lucky Rabbits foot. Increases critical hit bonus by 15%. Nifty." She skipped over the river running up the hill.

She had heard Marcus was going to be here with the new recruits. Ten or so new recruits. After the Guild Quest. Blake had requested the Rena work for her exclusively. She had done her part spreading word and selling out information books about the boss and area around for the Guild Quest, they were the first to hand out information so prices skyrocketed as did her bank account. Now that she was done, she wanted to work alongside her friend. Despite how… lame his punishment was. Oroboro had been drafted to be in Amber's party. He may not have enjoyed it as much. But it kept him on the front lines. He was banned from approaching Marcus without Amber's say so. And she didn't say so.

Marcus was standing on the hill examining the new guys. They all stood wearing the default Belladonna uniform. The Apprentice scribe black set. It was full black with a purple hem line towards the bottom. And purple rings circling round the arms. It looked better on girls than it did men in her honest opinion.

"Name?" Marcus said rather bluntly. It took the first one a little longer than expected to answer.

"Ungh Freed, Sir!" The first guy saluted. Marcus stared at him with a vacant expression.

"Don't salute me, If you want to salute people. You should have joined the Army. Name?" He moved along leaving the first guy a little stunned.

"Nova."

"Beatrice." Both of them answered in cannon. Marcus looked at both of them. They must have known each other. If they were so comfortable to do their intros together. They seemed confident. To confident.

"Beth. Search em." His groomed grey wolf leaped from the shadows tackling the one named Nova knocking him off his feet and doing a minor amount of damage. The Level 18 Wolf growled into his ear. She was much stronger than both of them so they couldn't kill her even if they wanted too. Marcus watched Beatrice struggle, she wanted to leap in and save him. But she knew better. Marcus wasn't going to hurt them. But he let it linger on for a little. Seeing her pained expression made him feel slight relief.

"Down girl. Congratulations. I like you." Marcus said to Beatrice, he helped Nova back on his feet. He was a little confused but none the less stood straight and stared forward.

"Name?" He asked the final two recruits. They shared a look.

"Nikoru."

"Gale."

"Well then Nikoru, Gale, Nova, Beatrice and Freed. How would you guys like to see the front lines?" A smile grimaced on Marcus lip. It was a crazed smile. These new recruits were slightly different from the rest. He could see that. Hell he could feel it. If he knew one thing. One certainty was that these people. They were going to be clearers. No. They were going to be the best damn clearers he had ever seen.

* * *

A/N

I think this shows I have accepted all OC's, some will make an appearance later on. I still am accepting OC's. But I'm not accepting OC's that aren't Belladonnas. Cause I've realized at this point the story isn't going to stray from them. And I won't write individual chapters just for submitted OC's. I'd love to I just don't have the time anymore. And when I do. I'm writing the main story. Or my other ones. Also I have a plan for the Fairy Dance Arc. Only thing is, some OC's from the Sword Art online stage will not be returning for Alfheim. I have decided on only one that will return for Fairy Dance. If you want to see your OC's in Fairy Dance. Submit an edited one detailing a few minor adjustments e.g

Race: Undine, Cait Sith, Spriggan, Silph, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamander, Gnome.

Magic Focus: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Darkness, Illusion, Sound, Beast Taming.

Spells: Not necessary but you can if you want.

Thats the only thing that needs to be done. Hope its not to much but if it is I understand.

If you want to submit a new OC for Fairy Dance you are also free to do so, just include the Personality and Appearance and such in your submission.

Sincerely RevenantOmega.

if you took your shoes off at any time during this reading I give you one million hypothetical Fanfiction dollars. YAY \(0^0)/


	8. Just a Simple Leap

Just a Simple Leap

* * *

Everyone was panting. The 24th floor boss was defeated, the Belladonna raid party led by Marcus had delivered the final blow. Its item was given too Nova who delivered the most damage during the boss fight. They had created a loot system that worked thankfully. Whoever did the most damage during the fight received the item. It promoted friendly rivalries and competition but Marcus made sure it never got out of hand. The ascended the stairs to the next floor. Expecting warm sunny beaches and exotic oceans.

They could use a rest after that monster of a fight. Marcus was the first one to reach the top of the stairs his scythe was near degrading he would have to visit Lisbeth sometime soon. Not that like that was a problem he rather enjoyed her company. With a tired hand he pushed the door open. What greeted them, wasn't sunshine and rainbows.

The air tasted toxic like a diseased plague riddled the air. Insects flew in the pungent thick air almost swallowing its space entirely. Marcus gaged, nearly puking on first contact. The ground was soft and moist. Colored a sickly yellow that crunched as he walked. It was straight path with black bubbling liquid frothing on the edges. That wasn't the worst part. Grotesque hands reached out from the darkness, feeling the air around it, ready to steal anything that dropped within their bony fingers. A large stone construction lay directly in front of the path making the walk around dangerously close to the hands. The sky was green with a perpetual haze blocking out the sun.

"My god!" Rena vomited on the floor as the smell hit her too.

"Its not pleasant." Marcus took a few steps forward.

The ground shook in response the stone that was blocking the path began to 'stand'. It was 6 meters tall made completely of stone. Its face grimaced with tremendous power. Marcus readied his Scythe and was about to charge but Rena held him back.

"Makasu look!" She pointed to its health bar. Marcus' face changed completely its health bar was black with white skull next to it. This monster was stronger than the boss they just faced. He assessed the situation he could only go two ways. Bring it down to floor 24 and have the guards try and kill it or… His people were to exhausted, he needed to think of their survival. They needed to run. But they couldn't run far enough. His options were running thin.

"I got him!" Nova ran forward his long sword trailing behind him. He swung at its leg and the sword shattered against its leg. He was left paralyzed. He looked up and the monster swung its arm knocking him off the trail.

"NOVA!" Beatrice screamed trying to run forward Marcus grabbed her holding the girl back.

"AH Get em off me get them off me!" Nova was screaming as the hands grabbed him pulling him under until all that was left was their previous aimless reaching.

"Is he…?" Marcus gasped his arms shaking.

"He's alive. They must be pitfalls. But he's wounded." Freed reassured him, Marcus looked at Nova's health bar it was true he was still alive.

"I'll hold of the giant. You guys get Nova!" Marcus burst forward swinging his scythe wildly. He twirled it over his head bringing it down on the giants toe. The blade cut deep. It did no damage though.

"Death Nebula!" Marcus screamed, the scythe began glowing deep black. He jumped up spinning in a furious whirl of steel. His scythe slashing across its skin its health dropped by one from the twelve hit sword skill.

"No way!" He trembled as the cooldown started his body froze for a split second, that split second was all that it needed.

The giant toe punted Marcus back sending him flying. He collided with someone. He felt his body slap against something moist. He was scared. He felt something tug at his coat. Then the hands came. Curling around his body grasping at every inch of him. He tried to scream but dirt covered hand snacked across his mouth. He looked to his left. Freed was beside him he had knocked him into the pits as well. To his right Beatrice. He had condemned the two of them. As he was dragged under he felt the light slip. Then nothing.

"Marcus!" Rena bellowed reaching out trying to grab onto him. Nothing was there only the hands reached out to grab her.

"We have to go get them." Nikoru was about to step into the pit. When Gale pulled her back.

"No! What about Nova, he's all alone on this floor. We gotta get him first!" Gale turned towards the other side running diving into the pool without fear soon he was swallowed up by the muck and disappeared.

"He's right. He's right. Lets go." Rena jumped into the spot where Nova and Gale had dived in she screamed as the hands began to pull at her too. Her screams were drowned out as she too was pulled under.

* * *

Marcus' eyes fluttered open. He saw green bushes massive green bushes. At least 10 meters high and as wide he could see. Hedges. Getting up. He saw a long corridor, it went in both directions each one offering a different path.

"A maze." Marcus' lower lip trembled, he panicked trying to climb the hedge to no avail.

"No! No! Get me out of here! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Beatrice heard the screams of a male somewhere out in the dark. She was in a maze that much was clear. Someone else was too. Makasu or Freed. The three of them had landed here. They were separated but safe to all her knowledge.

"Gotta look on the bright side am I right. At least I'm not alone down here." More screams this time of absolute terror. It was male, she couldn't tell who it was from this distance though. She went in that direction, the maze was bending and turning in sick formations. It had no real pattern it curved and jutted in random paths. When she tried to backtrack the maze changed and lead her back in the direction she was going. The maze only led in one direction. No matter how hard she tried to turn back.

"Makasu! Freed!" She called out seeing if her companions were nearby.

"Beatrice!" Freed called back. He was close. So close he might have been on the other side of the hedge.

"Oh am I glad to hear your voice. Was it you screaming before?" Beatrice asked him making sure it wasn't him.

"No its was Makasu. Or some other guy down here." Freed responded.

"Alright keep moving forward stay in contact." Beatrice was walking she could hear Freed walking beside her. The hedge must have been thin but it was stronger than most walls. Their was a fork in her road.

"Freed I've got a fork in the road."

"Really. Mine is still straight."

"What? How is that possible. This needs to follow a structure try turning left."

"There is no left it just goes straight."

"Cut your way through then."

"Alright step back."

Beatrice did as she was told and took a few steps back, a sword plunged through the hedge and soon Freed hacked his way through.

"That wasn't so hard." Freed patted the weeds of himself.

"No, not rea..~." Beatrice saw something behind Freed.

"Freed run stick close to me!" Beatrice darted off Freed did as he was told but looked behind him. A sea of vines reaped its way through the bushes.

"Right!" Beatrice called running right, he did his best to follow.

"Beatrice slow down!" He ducked under a branch she was a couple meters ahead of him. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned the other way.

"Another one!" She bobbed right as a vine whipped out. Freed slashed his sword cutting one off.

"Stand at fight." He tried to keep her but she kept running.

"I use a hammer how the hell does a hammer work on vines!" She continued to run.

"God damn, it slow down." He chased after her the vines whipping and snapping right behind him. He had to high run to avoid his legs being tripped up. His foot snagged on something and a whip cracked across his back.

"BEATRICE!" He let out a shriek of terror as the vines grabbed on to him coiling around his body.

She turned back in time turning back. She ran with her hammer drawn. She swung the blunt weapon mangling the vines as they tried to grab her. She grabbed Freed trying desperately to dislodge him from the monster. The vines extended on to her grabbing her along with him.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Beatrice struggled against the vines their constricting grip maintained a solid hold on her.

She heard the whirring of a weapon and she dropped. Soon enough Freed did too. Their was Makasu his hood pulled tight over his head. He swung left cutting off dozens of vines as they reached out to grab him. He spun in a full circle repelling the green enemy. His scythe began glowing green. He was flung forward arching his back at an impossible angle. At blinding speeds the scythe cleaved right chopping it in half. His body began to twist with the scythe. He began cutting in a star pattern. Soon all that was left was ribbons. He dropped to the floor, pulling the hood off his head. Revealing red soaked eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"Get me out of here!"

* * *

"Well this isn't that bad. As far as pitfall traps go this could have been much worse." Nova exclaimed as the npc gently massaged his back.

"I've heard of good things happening in the worst situations but this takes the cake." Rena bit down on the gourmet meal displayed in front of her. It tasted just like actual tomatoes the strange red fruit on one of the plates.

"I mean landing in a town is cool and all. I'm just a little worried about the others. Shouldn't they have fell where we did." Nikoru moaned in pure bliss as the masseuse gently massaged her lower back.

"Well I hope they're alright." Gale stretched finishing his massage.

* * *

_2 days ago__._

* * *

It was dark peaceful night on floor 15. The stars stretched out all across the sky. The astral bodies were so clear in this camp. The guild known as the Blue Pointed Stars gazed dreamily at the heavens above. Dante and Yin. The two were dating in real life. Their virtual one was no objection to that. The camp fire blazed creating a warm glow

"Why do you think we're here?"

"What like in the game?" Dante burst out laughing at the simple question. "I think its cause we bought it."

"No not like that. Why were we kept in the game. An experiment. A test. For the creators enjoyment. Or how I like to think of it. He kept us here to enjoy this world as if it was our real one." Her way of thinking was strange to Dante, she was so… optimistic in this world. It was… amazing.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Dante asked with a small grin, taking her small hand within his slightly larger one.

"I don't know. It just crossed my mind." She squeezed his hand a little tighter. She turned to smile towards him kissing him softly on the cheek. Her lips felt just tiniest bit wet as the pecked him bright crimson cheeks.

The bushes rustled. It wasn't safe for them to camp outside a town. But the guild had run into a shortcoming. They were out of col and couldn't spend the night at an Inn, forcing them to camp it out in wilds. They had set up a basic perimeter and Dante and Yin were on watch. It should have been safe. All the monsters on this floor are slightly weaker than they're current level. But that fact couldn't have been said about… Players!

"RAH!" An axe was all Dante saw as it caming whirling from the trees striking one of the sleeping guild members. He dissapeared in a flash of polygons. Dead!

Dante scrambled for his sword, a pair of muscular arms reached out grabbing him from behind. Soon shadows engulfed the camp swarming them. Soon everyone was bound, all except Dante. He was held by the arms by two burly men.

"What do you want! Is it our items! Take em!" Dante screamed out to the crowd of males. They just snickered, their eyes all plastered on Yin.

"You must be the leader. My name is Mortimer. Lets have a chat about…. what we want." They all laughed, a slightly larger man emerged from the group. He hefted a large hammer which he dragged against the dirt.

"What do you want?!" Dante begged tears were beginning to form in his baby blue eyes.

The man named Mortimer his eyes glanced over the camp site. All seven… six. Oh his guild mates were bound and gagged. Yin was staring him directly in the eyes. The tears in her own made him want to scream out and grab his sword. But the two men were stronger than he was. His strength skill couldn't beat it.

"She's very beautiful." Mortimer's eyes glanced over to Yin. Once she saw his animalistic hunger she squirmed, writhing to free herself.

"I've never seen such lascivious hair. Such delicate skin." His hand trailed over her face she winced away from his touch as if it was fire.

"Don't you fucking touch her! Or I'll…~!"

"Or you'll what?! You must be her boyfriend. Interesting I thought this was going to be harder." He dragged his weapon swinging it at Dante dealing massive damage to the restrained boy.

"Free the girl." Mortimer ordered. The restraints were taken off her and she immediately ran to Dante. Mortimer grabbed her from behind.

"Now my sweet girl. I want you… to turn your morality settings off. Then remove your clothes." Yin's face went pale, she shuddered. He was willing to kill Dante.

"You do everything I say and I'll let him live." Mortimer chuckled licking her ear as she silently complied. She opened her inventory her hand hovered shaking. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry baby." She began to remove them one by one. Until she stood exposed.

"Don't you fucking touch her! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Dante bellowed and screamed his lungs out struggling with his full might against the men.

"Somebody shut him up." Mortimer ordered, Dante was forced to drink a black vile. Its contents were paralytic. He slumped down collapsing. His eyes forced to watch the horrors before him.

* * *

_Present time._

* * *

"The air is so nice here. I love the views. They are so… calming." Yin smiled staring out into the vast lush world below Aincrad.

"They truly are beautiful." Dante responded dryly his voice was hoarse. He couldn't look her in the eyes. She was so… happy. It was baffling. This was the first time she spoke since that night. It seemed to have worked, she always loved this spot.

"Don't you think. We are here for a reason. I think I get that reason now…" Yin took a deep breath, the fresh air of Aincrad filled her lungs with a final pleasure.

"Would would that be?" Dante asked wiping the tears from his eyes. His mind flashing back to that night.

"I'm waiting for my wings. Wings that will take me far away. I can't be sure where they will take me, but it doesn't matter - because we'll be together." Yin climbed up against the railing turning her eyes towards the beautiful mountains of Aincrad. Her arms spread out as if she was an angel. Her back facing the vast empty.

"Yin! Get dow…~!" All Dante could do was watch. Watch as she slowly fell backwards, a smile of pure bliss frozen on her perfect face. Dante was speechless, she was gone. Just like that. A few seconds ago… He mouthed her final words.

"… We'll be together…"

* * *

A/N

To those who may have thought there would be no Death. Here you go. I'm only just getting started ;) After all the title tells you to embrace it...


End file.
